


The Wedding

by lynezelda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynezelda/pseuds/lynezelda
Summary: I finally found my  FIRST CAOS fic!!!!!!!
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Kudos: 16





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!!

Zelda Spellman ran along the path that separated the church and the school, clutching the full skirts of her black and red wedding gown. She could faintly recall her mother telling both her and Hilda that a lady, be she witch or mortal, shouldn’t run in a dress, certainly not a wedding dress. But Zelda knew her mother has never experienced anything like this. Her head swam when thinking of the events of the last 20 hours. As a devoted daughter of the church of night, Zelda was overjoyed and honored to know that the anti-pope agreed to marry her and Faustus. The arrival of his unholiness seemed to be going well but the true madness came that night. It was when she and Hilda were waiting for the dark lord in her new chambers at the academy to see if he would come and bless her on her wedding eve. Zelda, of course, would never admit it but she was frightened if the dark lord would take her, as was his right. When he at last arrived, Zelda kept her back to him, yet knelt to submit and she swore her heart stopped when she felt his long claw around her shoulder but then it happened. A scream, loud enough to wake the dead. She and Hilda rushed into the hall, with the others and saw it; the anti-pope, bloody and dead in his bed. The Academy of the Unseen Arts was supposed to be a haven for the young witches and warlocks of the Greendale coven and now the father of fathers had been murdered under the school’s roof! Worse still, 1 of the boys standing over the body was her nephew, Ambrose, covered in blood and looking confused. Despite Zelda’s and Hilda’s pleas to wait, Faustus killed the 3 others in quick succession, but Ambrose was able to be spirited himself away. Before Zelda could even consider what happen, the manhunt for Ambrose was on and the bride-to-be found herself back home at the Spellman Sisters mortuary. As Faustus and his boys combed the house for Ambrose, Zelda could barely feel her legs as Hilda led her off the parlor to sit with her sister and Sabrina. Sabrina’s big, pleading eyes were like twin daggers in her heart.  
“You don’t really think that Ambrose killed the anti-pope, do you, Aunt Zee? I mean, this is Ambrose we’re talking about here. Our Ambrose.”  
“Yes, the same Ambrose who plotted to blow up the Vatican.” As usual, her remarks were sharper than she intended.  
After another sip of brandy, Zelda looked up to see Faustus coming in saying that Ambrose was nowhere to be found but the hunt for him would continue. Faustus then completely shocked her by insisting on going ahead with the wedding.  
“Come Zelda. We must return to the Academy.” Faustus held out a hand for hers.  
Oh, that right. Zelda thought, suddenly remembering. I don’t live here anymore. Zelda had a sudden urge to stay here, cuddle up with Sabrina and Hilda and pray for Ambrose, wherever he was. Don’t be a child! She scolded herself. Faustus was right; what the coven needed now was strength. Zelda was a Spellman, very soon to be a Blackwood, 2 very important names in the coven. After all, her late brother, Edward had been high priest and now it was Faustus. Her coven, her school, her world was looking to her now. Zelda put down the glass, stood up to straighten her dress and left with Faustus and the schoolboys.  
Back the academy, chaos still reigned. Teachers were trying to calm down students, to coax them back to bed. The headmaster’s living quarters were on the 3rd floor. When Zelda saw the still blood-stained bedroom of the witch pope, she held tighter to Faustus’s arm.  
They stopped just in front of her chamber door. “You must rest, Zelda.” He told her softly.  
“Who can rest after all that has occurred here tonight?” Zelda genuinely wanted to know. “I’m still trembling.”  
“Try” Faustus said softly and then stepped closer, his voice lowered even more. “There are still a few hours before dawn, you may still be visited.”  
“Oh.” Zelda lowered her eyes to the ground; when all the twists and turns of the evening, Zelda had almost forgotten. “Faustus, I have already been visited.”  
“What?!” Faustus was beyond shocked. “When?!”  
“Earlier this evening” Zelda admitted.  
“And? Did he…christen you?” Faustus wanted to know.  
“Almost, I mean he was just about to but then I heard Dorcas’s scream and quick as lighting, the dark lord disappeared.”  
“Then I must be the luckiest man alive.”  
“Faustus! What a thing to say on the night the father of fathers was murdered.”  
Despite the scolding, the groom smiled and took Zelda’s hand. “I’m sorry, Zelda, but it’s true. Think about it. What other warlock can claim highest blessing from the dark lord on his marriage and yet have his bride completely…untouched for himself.”  
His heated look of utter desire bore into to her and Zelda felt her insides melt. Just because she was marrying him for power and not love, didn’t mean that Faustus wasn’t the best damn sex of her entire life. Faustus stepped closer and kissed her brow, the way he always did when he felt she was anxious. “Goodnight, my dearest.” He whispered before taking his leave.  
Zelda watched him leave, before she sighed, turned on her heel and entered her own room. Zelda felt sure that the dark lord would not return so for the 2nd time that night Zelda undressed, putting on her most unflattering nightgown she had. It was also her warmest and she needed that. Knowing that a messy murder had taken place across the hall just 1 hour before chilled her to the bone. Zelda laid down in the cold bed and closed her eyes but just as she suspected, there was to be no sleep for her that night. Zelda met the dawn fully dressed and half done her 2nd cigarette. By 7, Faustus had called the teachers in his office for a staff meeting. Faustus laid out the schedule for the day. After morning assembly, students would report to their homeroom for attendance, as usual, then everyone would walk to the church for the funeral then lunch where Zelda would hand over her group to go dress for her wedding, which would take place as soon as the students would settle back into the church. After the staff left, Zelda hung back and once again, asked Faustus if it wouldn’t be better for everyone to delay their wedding, only a little.  
“No one and nothing will stop me from marrying you today!” Came his sharp reply.  
Zelda’s eyebrow rose. It wasn’t what he said but his tone. Almost as if he knew someone would object to the union but aside from Sabrina’s teenage outbursts, who would dare? Faustus was Greendale’s high priest and she, the sister of his predecessor, as well as a known teacher and midwife. True, it was a little soon since Constance’s death for her widower to remarry but truthfully, she and Faustus were too high standing in the church and the coven for everyone to say anything. Faustus must have sensed her unease because he took a step toward her and took her hand.  
“It will all be alright.” He said and then led her to the morning assembly. It passed in a blur for Zelda as did homeroom. It was just as 4 senior boys acting as pall bearers bringing in the coffin that it hit her. I’m at a funeral. Zelda thought. I’m at a funeral on my wedding day! Faustus conducted the service, of course and after it was over, Zelda gathered up her students and herded them into the lunchroom. 15 minutes later, Brother Lovecraft arrived to take over and Zelda exited the room. Outside, in the main hall, Zelda saw her sister and Hilda tossed her a smile and an apple.  
“Knowing you, Zelda, you probably haven’t a bit to eat all day.  
Zelda smiled at her little sister and bit into the apple. “So, how’s Sabrina?” She asked softly.  
“I don’t know. She was still sleeping when I left this morning.”  
Zelda rolled her eyes. “You’re a terrible liar, Hildie.”  
Hilda shrugged and curled both her arms around 1 of Zelda’s. “Maybe I am, but it’s my big sister’s wedding day and as maid of dishonor it’s my job to get you dressed for the rest of today, you’re the star.”  
“I’m so glad you’re here.” Zelda confessed quietly and with her free arm bit into the apple again before her smile got too big as the sisters climbed the rest of the grand staircase in silence.  
20 minutes later, Zelda smiled at herself in the full-length mirror as Hilda hummed as she fastened the back of Zelda’s gown. The sisters wore matching dresses made of red full skirts and black overlay sewn into the corsets and long selves. As the bride, Zelda had the grander gown.  
“There.” Hilda said with a sigh. “Finished. Now you look like a bride.”  
“Well, I’m starting to.” Zelda walked away from the mirror and from her opened chamber door saw Prudence in the hallway. At first, Zelda was filled with dread. Surely, the girl wouldn’t pick now to ask her yet again to pled with Faustus on her behalf. Then again, maybe not. Prudence seemed to just be walking by, unaware of Zelda’s nearby presence. Odder still, the girl was smiling to herself and happiness was a rare emotion on Prudence.  
“Prudence, child?” Zelda found herself calling out. “Are you alright?”  
Prudence blinked. “Oh, Sister Zelda, forgive me, I did not see you. I was just dressing for the ceremony. I’m late because I was called down to the main office. My father had finally decided to give me the Blackwood name!”  
“Oh, that’s wonderful for you, dear.” Hilda proclaimed. The entire coven knew how badly Faustus’s daughter wanted to be recognized.  
“Indeed, it is.” Zelda smiled and put a gentle hand on the girl’s back. “It appears that we will both be Blackwoods before the day is out. Come in.”  
Prudence smiled. “My father says he needs family around him at the altar today.”  
That statement set off a lightbulb in Zelda’s mind. “Then why don’t we grant his request?” Zelda took a step backwards to look at her sister. “We still have Sabrina’s bridesmaid dress here, don’t we, Hilda?”  
“Of course, yeah. It’s in the other room. We could just pop over.”  
Zelda nodded and turned back to Prudence. “Well? What do you say? Would you care to join us and attend me at the wedding?”  
The child’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, Sister Zelda! You honor me!” Then, as if catching herself in her own happiness, Prudence caught herself. “I mean, of course I will.”  
Zelda had to chuckle. Poor Prudence, so afraid to show genuine emotion, just in case someone may mistake it for weakness. Just like herself at that age. “Hurry now, we haven’t time.” Zelda gently pushed the girl toward Hilda’s waiting hand. The 2 scurried into the next room to make ready. Meanwhile, Zelda sat down at the vanity and fastened her thick, gold necklace and put on her earrings. She was brushing her hair when Prudence and her sister returned.  
“Prudence, you look wonderful.” She really did. True, the red dress was made for Sabrina, but Prudence was slightly older and um, more developed and the very low neckline looked stunning on Prudence. “But something’s missing.” Zelda stood up and fastened a sliver necklace around the girl’s neck. “There. Now, you’re perfect.”  
“Thank you, Sister Zelda. I promise to return it right after the ceremony.”  
Zelda smiled. “Keep it. It’s a gift.” The necklace was supposed to be a surprise for Sabrina, but Prudence didn’t need to know that.  
After all she’s been through, the poor girl deserves a kind stepmother. Zelda thought, thinking about how long it took Faustus to recognize his daughter and worse still, when Constance tried to kill her last Feasts of Feasts.  
“Come along now,” Hilda said, breaking into Zelda’s thoughts. “We must finish getting you ready.” Hilda guided her sister back to the vanity and with Prudence’s help, fixed the golden deer crown and black veil upon Zelda’s head. Just as they were finishing up when a schoolboy knocked on the door.  
“Sister Spellman? Father Blackwood sent me to say he’s ready when you are.”  
Zelda thanked the youth, stood up and held hands with the other witches and said the words to teleport them to the church small front lobby. The bells rang out while Hilda adjusted her sister’s veil and gave Zelda the dagger and they were ready. The precession began; Prudence went first, then Hilda and Zelda bought up the rear. The bride was slightly annoyed when she saw that some people who attended the funeral didn’t see it important enough to stay for the wedding. Zelda dismissed the thought and kept her eyes front. Maybe Faustus was right, maybe everything would be okay.  
Famous. Last. Words!  
The wedding was a complete disaster. Zelda couldn’t decide which part was worse. Was it when Sabrina and Nicholas used glamours to transform into Edward and Diana and even when that magic was exposed, they accused her groom of murdering her brother and sister-in-law. Or was the worst part, mere seconds later, when Ambrose showed up seemingly out of nowhere, and tried to attack Faustus. Thank the dark lord Prudence was there or Zelda might have been a widow before she was a wife. Anyway, the schoolboys had seized him, but Ambrose was so wild, so out of control, that it took a new bunch of guards plus Faustus to teleport him away. It wasn’t until she took a breath, turned and faced the crowd that Zelda realized it. She was alone. Zelda Spellman stood at the altar, facing the entire coven, exposed and humiliated. A bride without a groom. A still unmarried woman in a wedding dress. Zelda bit her quivering lip but still felt hot, terrorist tears behind her eyes. She wouldn’t allow herself to cry, not here, not now. Zelda grabbed her gown with both fists and ran. Ran out of the church and down the path. Hearing the nearby pleas of Hilda and Sabrina only made Zelda run faster. She didn’t stop running until she reached the school lobby. Zelda took off her veil and that damn deer crown that was giving her a headache. Somehow, probably by teleport, some witches she just left at the church, stood before her. Zelda ignored them and went down the hallway that led to Faustus’s office.  
“Is he in there?” Zelda asked the boy guarding the door.  
“Um, yes but Father Blackwood said to give no entry to anyone.”  
“Surely that doesn’t apply to me.”  
Zelda tried to step around the youth, but he lightly touched her stomach. “Stop, miss.”  
“Miss?” With or without her wedding day ruined, she was still Zelda Spellman damn it and now, this schoolboy, this child, thought he could lay his hand on her and tell her what to do. Zelda raised an eyebrow.  
Faustus Blackwood crossed his arms as he watched 2 of his boys throw Ambrose Spellman against the wall for the third time. “Tell me, Brother Ambrose, why shouldn’t I throw you in the witch’s cell and throw away the key?”  
“You bastard!” Ambrose screamed. “You killed Luke!”  
Luke? This whole thing was about Lucas? Faustus suddenly fought off the urge to laugh. The boy had him! Faustus was certain that Ambrose had choked up that damn familiar by now and then it was just a short step to figure out who truly killed Enoch. That’s why he had killed the other boys, that why he had done everything in his power to find Ambrose last night and when that mission had failed, he knew he had to marry Zelda now. But no, this jackass had to appear at the worst possible moment and ruined everything. The only luck Faustus had with him today was young Ambrose was in too much grief to see the truth staring him in the face.  
“You killed Luke!” Ambrose repeated, still screaming at the top of his lungs.  
Before anyone could say or do anything, a sudden gust of wind blew the double doors of the office wide open and the boy guarding the door, landing flat on his back, helpless as a turtle. Faustus felt his heart skip a beat as Zelda came into view. It seems that Faustus had hated Edward Spellman forever, but he has loved his sister for even longer. Even now, years, centuries after they first met, Faustus could swear Zelda was his own fallen angel sent from hell. Zelda was strong, intelligent and powerful, exactly what his father told him NOT to look for in a wife. Yet, the qualities made Zelda, well, Zelda and Faustus could never resist her. Also, her beauty, her beauty was always overwhelming. Her soft hair was as red as hellfire and clothes hang on her so well that Faustus wondered if she enchanted all her clothes or was her body just that perfect. Right now, Zelda wore a wedding gown, but her finger was ringless. Due to the children’s wild antics, Zelda was his bride, but still not his wife. Satan in hell, what was it going to take? It didn’t surprise him that Sabrina interrupting the ceremony, he swore that girl stayed up late thinking up new ways to test him and he wasn’t even that upset that young Ambrose tried to kill him. What really burned him that he had to leave the church unmarried. Faustus had been dreaming of marrying Zelda Spellman since he a little more than a boy, but Edward had blocked the marriage and forced him into a union with Constance. With his 1st wife finally dead and he and Zelda carrying on a newfound affair, Faustus had his chance.  
Meanwhile, Zelda frowned and walked towards her nephew. “Did I hear you right? Did you just accuse Father Blackwood of killing Lucas?”  
“Auntie Z, he did it!” Ambrose insisted.  
“Oh, did he?” Zelda smiled and nodded slightly. “Then, please tell us, we would love to help, where did you find Luke’s body?”  
“I didn’t find the body.” Ambrose’s screams turned into broken whispers.  
“Then where did you see Faustus hide the murder weapon?” Zelda tried again.  
Ambrose shook his head. “No weapons.”  
Faustus went to his desk, his head down so no one saw his smile. Maybe he wouldn’t have to defend himself. The boy seemed perfectly capable of hanging himself.  
Zelda sighed. “So, let me get this straight. You attacked the high priest at his own wedding, not to mention, my own, to get revenge for a murder that you have no proof he committed and to do so, you came out of hiding for murdering the anti-pope.”  
“Father Blackwood killed the anti-pope too!”  
“Are you insane, Ambrose? I was there last night; we were all there. We saw you and the other boys over the father of fathers with those knives. Father Blackwood came in only a moment before your Aunt Hilda and I did. How on did he kill him?” Zelda wanted to know.  
“Leviathan!” Ambrose chocked when the boys pulled him backwards.  
Zelda was confused. “Your familiar? The one that went missing weeks ago? What’s he got to do with anything?”  
“That’s enough!” Faustus stepped forward. “I’ve had enough of this nonsense. It’s the witch’s cell for you. Take him away!”  
“No!” Ambrose tried desperately to free himself, but he was too outnumbered.  
“Don’t worry,” Faustus called after him. “You won’t be alone for long. Soon you’ll have company, such as Mr. Scratch and your cousin.”  
“No!” This call of distress came from Zelda. Faustus gave a groan and closed his eyes. Why did he say that out loud? Of course, Zelda would object to her precious niece in a cell.  
“Your excellency,” Zelda addressed him formally, “may I have a word with you in private?”  
Faustus sighed but turned to wave his other boys out. Once they were alone, Faustus sat down behind his desk. “I know what you going to say, Zelda, but I cannot just excuse Sabrina, not this time.”  
“That is not what I was going to say.”  
Zelda not defending Sabrina? That’s a first. “Then what do you want?”  
“I want what you want, Faustus.” Zelda journeyed to the desk. “I want strong leadership for this coven and for this school. I would also like to see justice done and you can’t have justice if you give 2 wayward students the same punishment as the anti-pope’s murderer.”  
Faustus hated to admit it, but she was right. “What do you suggest, then?”  
Zelda sat. “I suggest that you forget the bad blood between you and Sabrina.” When Faustus opened his mouth, Zelda held up a hand. “Just for a moment. Suppose 2 students using glamours, coming into the academy and accused a teacher of murder with no grounds. As headmaster, what would you do?”  
“I would have to expel them immediately.”  
Zelda nodded. “Then that is what you must do with Sabrina and Nicholas.” She said firmly.  
Faustus sighed and stood up. “We need to discuss one more thing. I got a call from Rome this morning. As high priest it’s my duty to escort the anti-pope and the monks back to the Necropolis.”  
“I understand. If you are asking me to look after the school- “  
“I’m not asking you to look after the school” He cut in. “I want you to come with me.”  
Zelda nodded. “Of course.”  
He smiled at her, walked nearer, took both her hands in his and pulled her to her feet. “But I don’t want to take you as Sister Zelda Spellman, they’ll not lodge us together unless we are Father and Lady Blackwood. Marry me, Zelda. Here and now, in this office. Unless, your family’s accusations have changed things between us somehow.”  
“No.” Zelda’s eyes held his and her voice remained strong. “Nothing has changed between us, Faustus. But if we are to marry here, we will still need witnesses and we left the rings at the church.”  
Faustus nodded. “Quite right.” He left her to cross the room and opened the door.  
“Marcus” he addressed the boy on the threshold. “Tell Brothers Lovecraft and Barker, I wish to see them and please send someone to fetch the wedding rings from the church.”  
The teachers arrived before the rings, so Zelda and Faustus took the chance to sign their marriage license. When a bodyguard arrived with the rings, each witness took a ring, the bride and groom joined hands and the wedding began anew. Faustus called back the demons of the deep, however he skipped the blood and blessing and went straight to the vows.  
“I, Faustus James Blackwood, take thee, Zelda Phonia Spellman, to my wife and lady. To be my sole partner to walk beside me along the path of night. By day, by night, in bed and in life, forever and ever.”  
“I, Zelda Phonia Spellman, take thee, Faustus James Blackwood, to my husband and lord. To be my sole partner to walk beside me along the path of night. By day, by night, in bed and in life, forever and ever.”  
Faustus turned to Brother Barker, who stood behind him and handed him the ring. He then slid the silver band onto Zelda’s bare finger. “This is my eternal vow, from this day until my last day.”  
Lovecraft gave Zelda the ring and she put it on Faustus’s hand. “This is my eternal vow, from this day until my last day.”  
All 4 knew the wedding was completed and Zelda smiled as Faustus leaned in to kiss her. However, their lips met for a mere 4 seconds before the door opened again.  
“Father Blackwood!”  
“What is it now!?” growled Faustus.  
The boy trembled. “Forgive me, Father Blackwood. But the students are done with their dinner and the staff are unsure of what to do next.”  
“Doesn’t evening assembly usually follows dinner?” Faustus’s tone was annoyed.  
“Yes, sir. But you usually lead evening assembly. Plus, Sabrina and Hilda Spellman have been seated outside your office for quite some time now.”  
Faustus narrowed his eyes. “Oh, have they now?”  
He walked forward menacingly but Zelda walked backwards with him, her arm around his waist. “Faustus, Faustus!” They stopped but Zelda continued to speak. “Go to evening assembly. I’ll go tell Sabrina her punishment and send her and Hilda home.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Zelda sighed, stood on her tiptoes and gave her husband a proper kiss. “I’m right behind you. I promise.”  
Faustus looked her over. “We’ll be leaving soon. Perhaps you should skip assembly and get ready.”  
Zelda nodded. The doors opened, Faustus and the other warlocks went right while Zelda turned left and beheld her niece and sister.  
“Congratulations, Sabrina. You ruined my wedding day!” Zelda told the others about Ambrose and Sabrina’s own expulsion. Zelda was angry and annoyed going into this conversation, but it really irked her when Sabrina said that she was glad she stopped the wedding. Zelda responded by smiling and announced that she had married today anyway. She turned and left but was followed.  
“Aunt Zelda, you can’t!”  
“I already have, Sabrina. Now, if you excuse me, Father Bl-“ Zelda caught herself. “My husband and I will be leaving soon, and I need to change. Hilda, take her home.”  
Zelda looked back and found that her little sister was silently crying.  
Zelda took Hilda’s hand and pulled her out of Sabrina’s hearing. “What’s wrong with you?”  
“Do you think it could be that Father Blackwood could’ve something to do with Edward’s plane going down?”  
Zelda recoiled as if Hilda had slapped her. “You doubt him. Which means you doubt me.”  
“What? No, sister, I would never doubt you.”  
“Then you must think I’m evil enough to betray our brother’s memory by hearing about his murder and then turn right around and marry the man who did the crime?”  
“Forget I said anything.” Hilda placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Let’s get you dressed.”  
“No” Zelda brushed the hand away. “Go home, Hilda.” Zelda went upstairs, alone. As she pretended to scratch her eye, she really was wiping away a tear.  
“Sister Zelda?” Prudence, who had changed out of her bridesmaid dress and was now wearing her normal short black dress with the white peter pan collor, met her at the top of the stairs. “Would you like a hand to get out of your gown?”  
Zelda smiled. “Yes, Prudence. That would be kind, child.”  
As they walked to the chambers, Zelda could only focus on the last word she spoke. Child. My stepchild. My oldest stepdaughter. Zelda then thought of baby Leticia, who she visited a few days ago. The wood witch was taking good care of her and Zelda would visit them after they returned from Rome. She and Prudence entered the chamber and found a few schoolgirls fussing around the room. As soon as they saw Zelda, they all stopped, lined up and curtsied. “Lady Blackwood.”  
For 1 insane moment, Zelda wanted to turn around and look for Constance. Then she felt foolish. Oh right, I’m Lady Blackwood now.  
The schoolgirls were leaving, Zelda saw that there were 2 piles of folded clothes on the bed.  
“Wait,” Zelda said to the last girl. She went to the bed and picked up one pile of clothes.  
“This belongs to my sister. She’s downstairs, please see that she gets it. I don’t want her up here.”  
The girls left and Prudence moved forward to unbutton Zelda’s gown. She was helping her new stepmother into a basic black dress when Agatha came in. “Pru, Father Blackwood wants a word with you.”  
Prudence looked torn but Zelda smiled at the girl. “Go on, see your father. I can finish up here.” Zelda was alone when she changed her heels, put on her hat and gloves before she fastened the diamond broach on her new black cloak, a wedding gift from the teaching staff.  
A schoolgirl knocked on the open door. “Lady Blackwood, the others are ready.”  
“So am I.” After 1 final look in the mirror, Zelda left her room. She found Faustus at the top of the stairs. He took her hand. For 1 insane moment, Zelda wanted Faustus to tell her he loved her. She pushed the thought aside as Faustus kissed her, almost as if to claim her. Together, they went downstairs and out the front door where all the students were lined up. As Faustus explained where they were going, Zelda spotted the monks that came with the anti-pope and had done nothing all day but stay in the guest chambers, praying and now they were getting into the waiting limo. Faustus had finished speaking and Zelda thought nothing of walking beside him until he stopped.  
“You forget yourself, my dear,” Faustus whispered to her. “A wife walks behind her husband.”  
Wait, what? Zelda was confused by his statement, she froze, unable to speak or move for a few moments, then she started to walk again. Faustus got into the car and the boys fussed over getting baby Judas into his car seat, so Zelda walked around to the other side. Her heart broke when she looked across the way and saw Sabrina and Hilda on a bench, both with tears in their eyes. Zelda took a step forward.  
“Lady Blackwood?”  
Zelda suddenly saw the boy that was holding the car door open for her. After a quick glance at her niece and sister, Zelda got into the limo. She watched as the car drove away from the school. Zelda felt Faustus’s hand cover her own and returned the smile he gave her. Her smile widened as she watched Judas play with his rattle. They’re all my family now. Zelda would focus on enjoying her time alone with her husband and stepson. Maybe after some rest and sleep, Zelda could perhaps even think up of a way to help Ambrose. Once home, she would make up with Hilda and together, they would decide what to do about Sabrina. Yes, everything would be fine.


End file.
